Wolves Will Be Wolves
by sunset for one
Summary: What happens when the new whelp of the Companions catches the attention of Aela? Femslash, that's what. M rated femslash.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Elder Scrolls or any of its characters etc., etc. Although Destra is mine.

**A/N:** This is gonna be a oneshot F!BosmerXAela which does mean femslash. Don't like, go bother someone else. This is from the POV of Aela. Rated M for a reason. My submission for Femslash February!

* * *

I always hated fighting giants. They're tall and tough and refuse to go down with the mere arrows I fire. Fortunately they're slow, but they strike hard. That's why when Ria was hit by the club of one of the brutes at Pelagia Farm and was knocked unconscious, among other things, I was thankful that she joined the fray. The Bosmer girl. She was unbelievably agile as she danced around the giant, striking at its knees with twin swords that acted as one, and avoiding being crushed into a fine paste. Finally with a combination of an arrow to the eye, a greatsword severing the leg from the knee down, and two small blades to the heart, the giant fell.

I couldn't help but notice how her olive skin glowed in the sun.

I thanked her, perhaps more curtly than deserving, and rushed to Ria's side. Farkas offered to carry her to Danica for healing. As he walked back toward Whiterun, I returned my attention to the elf. I introduced myself as Aela, member of the Companions. She introduced herself as Destra. Without the worry of battle, I was able to get a clearer look at her. Destra's face was rather angular, not unlike most elves, and had a long scar across the left cheek. The eyes were a common light orange-brown. Her hair, which was loose at the bottom and held but a ponytail at the top, was a beautiful chestnut color. She was thin and, other than small definition in her arms, was mostly unmuscular. Her breasts were nothing to gawk at, I decided. On the whole she was an unremarkable specimen.

And yet I couldn't take my eyes off her.

* * *

Destra ended up joining the Companions, much to my distaste. The girl was puny, and needed far too much training to be part of a legendary guild of warriors. I considered her very presence in Jorrvaskr an insult. The others seemed to take a liking to her, especially Athis. He trained her to better use her swords as he thought himself quite the expert with one-handed weapons. When she wasn't training, she would take small jobs from Farkas or Vilkas. Quite honestly, there was never call for us to converse. That didn't stop her from seeking me out in the mead hall while everybody drank and boasted of their exploits. She would ask me a number of ridiculous questions, personal and professional, none of which I cared to answer. Her presence drove me mad. What was worse was when she invaded my thoughts at night. Dreams that I care not go into detail with. I usually woke up panting and covered in sweat.

Surely it was from the shock of these dreams.

* * *

When Destra was accepted into the Circle I nearly had a heart attack. This whelp who had barely been in the Companions three months? The very idea! That night the mead hall was loud and Athis told tales of Destra's bravery when they faced no less than three trolls. He smiled at her and gabbed on and on while slowly making his advances. Destra, who seemed quite annoyed, kept shooting me glances that begged help. I don't know why I did, but I called for a private word with Destra under the terms that it was strictly "Circle business" when Athis complained. We stepped into the cool night air where she began thanking me in excess. She complained of Athis saying that, "Just because we're both elves? I don't know he can't seem to understand I'm not interested in him." I nodded and listened, slightly amused at how exasperated she was. Finally she smiled at me and said that we'd better rejoin the others, lest they think we were _doing something_. The way she said it made my heart skip a beat. Destra reentered the hall but not before she hugged me and thanked me once more.

I couldn't move for a few moments.

* * *

When Destra returned to Jorrvaskr with a wounded Njada one afternoon, Destra came seeking me. She was upset that someone had been wounded under her protection, and said that she might have been able to stop it if she could use a bow. She begged me to teach her something, anything. I told her perhaps if I wasn't busy. She cheered up a bit and again hugged me, lingering ever-so-slightly.

She smelled like dried frost mirriam and purple mountain flowers.

We entered the training yard before dawn one morning and the way she handled mornings could only be described as adorable. She couldn't pay attention to a word I said so I elected for physical demonstration. I showed her the proper way to hold a bow, what stance to use, and how to aim. She took her stance and aimed for her target. Her first few shots were wildly off target. I laughed at her frustration and approached her. I situated myself behind her and helped adjust her aim. My heart was beating so quickly I knew she would hear it. Or maybe feel it, since my chest was pressed against her back. I whispered pointers in her ear and could swear she shivered. Finally when I was satisfied with her shot, I told her to release. The target never stood a chance. She whooped and laughed, and told me I was the best teacher ever. I couldn't help but blush.

And she must have noticed because when I looked up, she was smirking.

* * *

When Skjor approached me weeks later, he was looking for someone to give the beastblood to Destra. I accepted, perhaps too eagerly, and he noticed. He told me to meet him in the Underforge that night for the ceremony. I did as he asked and entered the Underforge before Destra got there. I transformed, as was necessary, and waited. When Destra entered, she immediately drew her blades. Skjor told her to sheathe them. He chuckled and said he'd hoped that she'd recognize me, even in this form. Upon learning it was me, Destra immediately put up her swords and approached me. I lowered my head and she placed a hand on my maw.

She smiled and told me I was beautiful.

Skjor said that it was good that she thought so, since she would be sharing my blood. Destra's brow furrowed and Skjor explained that all members of the Circle share the beastblood and that I'd offered to be her host. When my blood was in the stone basin, Destra approached it and drank. She began coughing, and fell to her knees. A black fog engulfed her and her limbs began to elongate. Fur covered her body and soon, she was the full likeness of a wolf. She howled, and ran out of the Underforge. I reverted to my human form and rushed after her. Fortunately, she had left through the back entrance and was headed toward the plains of Whiterun. I followed her, and after she slaughtered a few deer and other forest creatures, began to change back. She collapsed by a river and could hardly breathe.

She was completely naked which did not escape my notice.

She was shaking when I came to her side, likely from the cold. I removed my cloak and draped it around her. She was still shaking so I pulled her to me. I held her until she stopped, and she turned to me.

That's when she kissed me.

It was a simple peck and only lasted about three seconds, but for those three seconds, I saw stars. When she pulled back, her eyes became pools. She scooted away from me and began apologizing profusely. I put a hand over her mouth and then hesitantly replaced it with my mouth. It was a little sloppy until we were both comfortable. Then, it quickly deepened. As our tongues fought for dominance, I slowly pulled Destra onto my lap. She pushed me down so my back was against the grass, and she removed the cloak.

This time I was able to freely look at the sight before me.

Her time in the Companions had done wonders. Her arms were muscular, as were her legs, and her stomach was toned and hard. As soon as I was done gawking, she kissed me again and started to remove my armour. Destra must have seen where the buckles were before, because my cuirass was gone in a moment. She began palming my breasts and I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my throat. She broke our kiss and kissed down my jawline, then my neck, and took one of my nipples in her mouth.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I reversed our positions and attacked her stomach. She was already panting, but when my assault ended with my tongue on her netherlands, she was soaking. I teased her a little before finally entering her. Her hands weaved into my hair and she pulled my head closer.

This time when I told her to release, she screamed.

* * *

I don't know how the Divines plan our destiny, but they did I pretty good job on mine. Ever since that night, Destra and I have been. And I'll stay by her until the end.

**A/N: Hope you liked it.**


End file.
